Changing Paths
by taybitt39
Summary: After a disastrous encounter with Eggman, Sonic makes a rash decision to leave behind Station Square for reasons unknown to his friends. After 3 years, he finally returns but time and distance has not only drastically changed Sonic, but his friends as well. Follow Sonic through his dark journey into the past and future. OC/FC/Sonic Pairings. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Hero's Departure

**Changing Paths**

**Chapter 1:**

"INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT. ALL SYSTEMS REPORT TO BAY 23. BREAK-IN LOCKDOWN COMMENSING. INTRUDER ALERT. INTRUDER ALERT."

The alarm system was repeating the same line over and over again after a flawless break-in attempt from none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic had heard from the Rouge that Eggman had been planning to once again try and take over Station Square. Sonic, never once thinking about what he was getting himself into raced ahead of his friends to see what Eggman had up his sleeve.

A very familiar voice came over the intercom, "Attention all Eggbots. I want this damn hedgehog caught and brought to me ALIVE. I repeat, do not hurt the poor thing, but make sure he is brought bounded to me. We have much to discuss- Sonic. I know you are listening, so if you please, make this easier on the both of us and come to the cockpit. I will be waiting." Eggman's voice faded from the intercom and Sonic looked around at the surrounding robots that came to capture him.

"Well, looks like this is going to be one fun challenge! Let's see if I can blow-up these bots before that Faker finally decides to show up!" Sonic gave his trademark grin and jumped up into a spin dash. He easily took down 20 robots as a swarm of 50 or more appeared from the shadows of the bay.

"They just won't give up. When will you learn Egghead!" Sonic laughs to himself as he sees a bright light appear and suddenly another 20 of the robots blow up in front of him.

"Look who finally decided to show up!" Sonic turned to face Shadow as he appeared from the shadows behind him. Following a little farther behind Shadow was his best buddy Tails, the Guardian of the Master Emerald Knuckles, and the time traveler (currently stuck in their dimension) Silver. Shadow gave a slight smirk and pointed at Sonic.

"Hmph. Idiot. Look what you already dragged me into. I thought for sure that you of all people would have had this place wiped out by now of these damned robots. I can see now that you're all talk and no show. Pitiful." Sonic smiles as he looks at Shadow and shakes his head.

"Shads, lighten up buddy!" Sonic wraps his arm around Shadow's shoulders. "I obviously wanted you to have a little fun and get some more practice in! You were looking a bit sloppy the other day in our race. I am just providing you with some more practice is all." Shadow shrugs off Sonic's arm and growls.

"Don't touch me. Don't you have somewhere to be right now?" Shadow pushes Sonic towards the cockpit entry level. "I can handle things here. You go and get Eggman." Sonic nods and races off towards the cockpit just as Tails, Knuckles and Silver catch up to Shadow.

"Where is Sonic off to now? We just caught up!" gasps Tails as he breathes in deeply to get more air into his lungs.

"Off to get Eggman. We have our hands full here anyway." Said Shadow as he turns towards the seamlessly never ending swarm of robots ahead of them. "Get ready to put up a tough fight."

Getting into his fighting stance, "Got it!" said Knuckles as he grins at Tails who got out his latest invention- the freeze ray.

"Ready!" grins Tails as he looks ahead towards the robots. "Remember, once I freeze things you'll be able to smash right through them Knuckles!"

"Got it buddy." Knuckles replies back and looks towards Silver. "You ready for that practice that you wanted?"

Silver grins as he focuses on the robots ahead, "More than ever."

* * *

Sonic had just reached the top level where the cockpit lies when suddenly a familiar robot steps out from the shadows and in his line of path. The robot looks up and locks eyes with Sonic. Emerald green meets with dark digital red as Metal Sonic seems to be glaring at Sonic. "You shall not go any farther." Metal Sonic says as Sonic takes in his opponent's newest look.

"What did Egghead do to you? You look to resemble Shadow more than me now Metal." Sonic states as he looks Metal up and down. He stands there and crosses his arms over his chest. "Seriously. What's up with the upwards hair do and darker look? Are you supposed to be a cross of me and Faker?" Sonic snorts as he thinks of what a combination of him and Shadow would look like.

"You will soon find out why I look the way that I do. I am surprised you do not recall this significant 'feature' of mine, as it comes very custom to you." Suddenly Metal charges at Sonic and knocks him back into the wall as Metal clutches Sonic's throat and holds him tightly against the wall. "This time, you won't win." Metal plunges a syringe into Sonic's arm just as he was about to fight back and slowly Sonic's vision starts to leave him.

"What… What did you… you do…" Sonic falls unconscious to the sleeping syrup that Metal had given him. Metal picks up Sonic's unconscious body and carries him into the cockpit. He straps him down onto a metal table and turns towards the large chair sitting in front of the very large windows looking out over the Emerald Ocean.

"I see you finally brought him to me Metal." Said Eggman as he turns around in his seat to face Metal. "You followed exactly according to plan. Good work!" Eggman stands and walks towards Sonic's body. "Seems to me it was much easier than expected to catch him this time. No matter, we shall begin with the experiment!" Eggman turns towards the tools laying before him as he picks up another syringe filled with a waking up solution. "You are dismissed for now, Metal."

"As you wish Master." Metal says as he backs away and into the shadows to shield himself. Eggman then plunges the needle into Sonic's arm, instantly waking him up.

"What in the-!" Sonic grips his hands tightly as he fights against his restraints. "What's going on here Egghead?!" Sonic growls at Eggman who stands just smiling down at him.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join me. Welcome Sonic! This is where a new era will begin! One where I will finally rule this damn city- and soon the world! And I will have you to thank my dearest hero." Eggman laughs as he picks up another syringe and flicks the top of it with his finger. "The courageous hero, suddenly gone bad. No one to stop him- oh what will they think! What will your friends think!" Eggman turns towards Sonic. "I am sure you know where this is heading."

Sonic growls at Eggman and pulls at his restraints. "No! I don't! And I would never in a million years ever let you take control of me! You must be sick in the head to think that I would ever let that happen!" He tries once again but the restraints seem to tighten each time he tries to break free.

"Oh, ho ho ho! Sonic! I am sure you know exactly what I am talking about." He turns towards his monitor and shows a picture a vaguely familiar hedgehog. Sonic gasps and his eyes widen as he realize what he is looking at. He turns his head towards Eggman and shakes his head back and forth widely.

High above in the rafters a certain white bat was watching from the shadows, waiting for her turn to sneak down and help Sonic. Right before her chance to move in, she is struck with fear as she looks into the lifeless eyes of the hedgehog in the picture. She remembers this hedgehog, and how he terrorized her nightmares a few years ago- when she first joined G.U.N. She sits back against the rafters and takes in shallow breaths to try and regain her strength. "It can't be…"

Back down low Sonic thrashes as Eggman holds his arms steady for the needle. "You can't do that! It's not safe! Not even for you!"

"Oh I am very willing to take this risk Sonic. Especially if you are the reason why." His grin widens as he inserts the needle into Sonic's arm. "Prepare for some unimaginable pain hedgehog. I made sure to make this especially painful- just for you!" He takes out the needle and prepares the second one and Sonic's body starts to involuntarily shake.

Sonic clenches his teeth together to try and stop himself from screaming out as the painful burning of the dark solution starts to flow through his veins. "Eggman! Stop now!" He grunts out in pain and opens one eye to look at Eggman. "Please… I'm begging you!" Eggman looks at Sonic shockingly.

"My, my! Is the great Sonic the Hedgehog BEGGING for mercy? What a turnaround of events we have! Too bad it isn't a time or place for me to take full advantage of this situation." He sticks the next needle into Sonic's arm and begins to pump the black liquid into him as Rouge jumps from the rafters and knocks Eggman back into the wall. She rips the needle from Sonic's arm just as he screams out in pain from the black solution taking over. She notices how only half of the solution got into his system, but she still knew it was enough to take over. She quickly unstraps Sonic from the table as he sits up and grips his head- screaming out in unimaginable pain. Rouge was about to pull him towards the door when Metal Sonic came charging towards her and knocks her back into the windows.

"Oof!" She grunts as her back hits the windows and a large crack appears. She sits up and rubs her lower back as she sees Sonic trying his best to stay conscious through this all. She flies up just as Metal attacks her once again and flies towards Sonic, grabbing his arms and flying out the door.

"Get that hedgehog!" Shouted Eggman as both he and Metal followed closely behind Rouge.

"Why do you have to be so damn heavy, Big Blue?" Rouge asks as she looks down to a now unconscious Sonic. "Well shit. This stuff takes faster effect than I thought it would." She just reached the lowest level when she noticed Shadow and Knuckles heading up towards her. "Turn back! Blue's unconscious and we've got company! We've got to get out of here now!" She turns around to see that Metal had just got up when Shadow knocks him back into Eggman.

"What happened to Sonic?!" Knuckles asked as he takes Sonic's unconscious body from Rouge's arms. "And why the hell is he so cold?!"

"We don't have time for questions right now, Red. Let's get out of here!" Rouge yells as she flies towards the exit and onto Tails' plane.

"Sonic!" screamed Tails as he takes in his body being carried by Knuckles.

"Not now kid, fly us out of here!" Shadow yells as he turns Tails towards command window and they take off.

* * *

"So what exactly happened to him?" asks Silver as he sits down in the living room of Tails' workshop with Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge. "I mean, I have never felt a colder body that wasn't… dead…" He looks up and sees Knuckles glare at him as Tails takes in a petrified face. "I mean… uh, of course he's not dead! He's just uh…" Silver rubs the back of his head and sweatdrops as he receives more glares.

"Eggman was plotting something that had to deal strickly with Sonic. Sonic was the main focus of his plans all along. I don't know what exactly it was he injected into him- all I know is that it's not good." Rouge states as she stands near Sonic's bedroom room, periodically looking in to check on the now sleeping hedgehog. "All I hope is that it's not something that will kill him…"

Shadow looks up at Rouge and says, "I feel more chaos energy being emitted from him. It's enough to compete with my own." He turns towards Tails and looks him dead in the eyes. "I need you to make Sonic some Inhibitor Rings." Shadow takes off one of his rings and hands it to Tails. "If I am correct, he is going to need them if he survives this." Just as Tails takes the ring and heads into his workshop area, Amy busts through the front door with tears streaming down her face.

"What happened to my Sonic?!" She cries as she runs towards his room but gets blocked off by Shadow and Rouge. "Move! I need to see him!" She cries, trying to get around Shadow.

"No Amy! He needs his rest right now." Shadow says as he lays his hands down on her shoulders to calm her down. Amy looks up into Shadow's eyes as her tears stream down her cheeks and she hugs him crying into his chest. Shadow's eyes widen as he looks down at her, not sure what to do, or how to comfort her. He slowly wraps his arms around her and pats her back awkwardly.

Rouge smiles softly at the two of them and slowly enters into Sonic's room and closes the door behind her. She goes over his bed and sits down besides his emotionless body and feels for his pulse. "You're hanging in there Big Blue… that's all we can ask for right now." She looks down at him as she thinks back to what she saw before he passed out- his lifeless eyes. A shiver is sent down her spine when she looks up into those same eyes as Sonic stares at her darkly. She gasps as he sits up and grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him. He growls darkly into her ear.

"You're the only one who previously knows about this. So this stays between the two of us- you hear?" growls Sonic as he glares into Rouge's terrified baby blue eyes.

"Y-yes I-I know." Stutters Rouge as she looks into Sonic's changing eye colors. Slowly the dark, lifeless eyes fade back into his normal emerald green and his frown is replaced with a simple, pained smile.

Sonic sighs as he lets go of Rouge's wrist sits with his hands in his lap. "Why me Rouge? You know what I have to do now… I can't stay here. I will endanger everyone." He looks up to meet Rouge's sad eyes with his own.

Rouge pulls Sonic into a tight hug and whispers into his ear, "I know. I know." She tries her best to soothe him as his grip around her waist tightens. "I know this is the exact reason why you ran before." She feels Sonic flinch as she recalls his horrific past. Sonic pulls back and nods, looking away from her. She slowly stands and walks towards the door. "I will let everyone know you're awake. She looks back at Sonic and he nods to confirm he heard her as he looks out his bedroom window.

* * *

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" Cried Tails as he looks at Sonic's packed bag hung around his shoulder. "Why are you leaving? You just got hurt! You need to rest! But why Sonic?! I don't understand!" Tails looks at his hero with sad eyes as Sonic breaks the news to him that he is going on a little "trip" to clear his head.

"Hey, listen buddy. It's no big deal! I'll be back before you know it!" says Sonic as he rustles Tails' hair on the top of his head. "Just tell the others I am going on a little vacation. I need a break from everything that's happened these past few days, and I know it will help to clear my head of this fog that keeps appearing." Sonic's face grows sour as he thinks of the real reason behind the fog. "But don't worry! I won't be gone long. Eggman will be out of commission for a while after our little feud with him. I'll be back before his next attack. Promise!" Sonic smiles at Tails and gives him a trademark grin.

Tails looks down and suddenly runs and hugs Sonic tightly. "Okay! But you promised!" Tails looks up at Sonic who gives him a small smile.

"I promise buddy."

* * *

Sonic stops as he reaches the long, dirt path surrounded by a row of trees. He turns back towards the city and sighs as he thinks about what he is leaving behind, but knows it's for the best. He starts walking down the pathway when he hears a rustle of leaves from above. He looks up and smirks as he keeps walking. "I see G.U.N. has sent you to watch me leave. Am I right, Rouge?"

"My, my Big Blue, whoever took you for the smart one?" Rouge laughs a bit as she lands and sits down on a higher branch. "Of course they sent me. Who else would they send to do their dirty work?" She leans forward as Sonic stops in his tracks and looks up towards her.

"Seems fitting to me." Sonic says as he grins towards her. "But don't worry. I'm leaving. I plan on getting as far away as possible so Eggman doesn't have the chance to try and control me." Sonic states, his expression turning serious. Rouge gives a small smile and nods.

"I know Blue. I'm sorry it has to be this way. But here." She tosses him four black Inhibitor Rings. "Tails made these but I took them to G.U.N. to have them perfected. Considering the fact that you need them to be if you want any chance to control yourself against Him." Sonic catches the rings and turns to look at her.

"Thanks Rouge." Sonic turns and starts to walk away again.

Rouge calls out to him one last time, "I'll see you soon Big Blue. Don't forget about us." Sonic stops, a small smile playing at his lips as he raises up a single hand and waves off Rouge. He doesn't turn back again.

Let me know what you guys think! Took awhile but I love it so far! If you want to see the cover photo for the story here is a link to it!  
~ art/Changing-Paths-Story-Cover-colored-verion-3988 68303 ~


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces and Foes

"Where is he!?" screamed Eggman as he rushed around his lab looking from radar to radar that were scanning the surrounding areas of Station Square. "He couldn't have just gotten up and left! That serum should have knocked him unconscious for days! Why is it that my plans- my GREATEST plans- must always fail!?" Eggman slammed his fists against the control panels and all the screams went blank.

Metal Sonic just looked at his Master and shook his head. "Do you think he ran away? He obviously knew what you were planning with the serum Master." Metal looked at Eggman and walked towards him holding out the vile of serum that was supposed to be injected into Sonic but only half was gone. "I also found this when cleaning up after the fight with Rouge. I believe this is the reason why he was able to escape the unconsciousness." Metal hands Eggman the vile. Eggman looks from the vile to his radar screens.

"That must be it. If he wasn't given the full vile, then he must be able to somehow control the beast locked inside still." Eggman sat down in his chair and rubbed his mustache mischievously. "When stealing the serum from G.U.N., I ran into quite a few old files from their previous experiments in which they used to control these subjects. I actually brought these files along with me." Eggman quickly gets up and searches through his large amount of paperwork until he brings out three old looking files. He scans through the first in which he throws down. "That file was for the serum. Ah HA! Here it is!" Eggman lifts up a piece of paper from the second file. The title states: 'Experiment 1.099: Hedgehog Breed'.

Eggman quickly scans through the material and smiles to himself. "It says here that Experiment 1.099 was a complete success. He was created from the mutated DNA of two hedgehogs- one in which was genetically enhanced DNA from the mother to form a powerful 'species'. The hedgehog was dubbed named 'Gage' and trained to become a combat warrior and machine specialist for G.U.N. It also states in the revised section that he was one of the two to survive the multiple experiments preformed on these power house species. The other was his younger half-brother. Interesting." Eggman pulls forth the third file and reads the title: 'Experiment 2.099: Hedgehog/Bearded Dragon Hybrid Breed.'.

"It says here that Experiment 2.099 was a success for the first part of the experiment. His DNA was crafted from the same mother DNA that Experiment 1.099's was but had a different father figure. They wanted a more powerful species, so they combined the hedgehog DNA with a bearded dragon's. A very interesting combination, if I do say so myself. It also states that he was given the name 'Dragiz', as he took on a dragon like feature when his 'power species form' was released. AH HA! I see now!" Eggman leans forward as he presses on reading. "It states that when these power species release their energy and take on the power species form, they are said to take on the features of that PS. It says that the experiment will start to combine with their form- until the old experiment is replaced by the power species."

Eggman sits back in his chair and smiles to himself. "I see. That means that if Sonic were to call from his newly powered species I have provided, he would start to take on the characteristics and features of that species. Wonderful! Simply wonderful!" Eggman claps his hands together and begins to type in the where-a-bouts of these two experiments.

Metal picks up the file Eggman just read and turns to a caution page. He reads quietly to himself and suddenly looks back up towards Eggman. "Master, there is more that you should know." Metal walks towards Eggman as he turns towards him. "It says here that at a young age, Dragiz went mentally insane after the death of his mother figure. They were going to terminate his experiment but both he and Gage escaped G.U.N. headquarters in the middle of the night- resulting in several G.U.N. scientists and soldiers' deaths. Their where-a-bouts are unknown to this day." Metal hands Eggman back the file and stares at the screen.

Eggman quickly looks over the file and smiles. "I see… so expert killers since the age of 5. Wonderful. Exactly what I need." He turns towards the screen once again and pulls up a mug shot photo of a dark red and purple hedgehog.

"Master, who is this hedgehog?" Metal asks looking over the face of the scarred hedgehog and scanning his image with his memory chip.

Eggman smiles and laughs menacingly. "He is going to become our newest contact in helping us find Sonic and those other two experiments!"

* * *

It had been three days after Sonic's disappearance and Knuckles paced back and forth in Tails' living room. He couldn't stand when girls cried- especially Amy as she wouldn't let up. Knuckles thought about her snot covered faced and tear stained cheeks and shuttered to himself.

"I will never understand what it is with girls and their emotions." Knuckles thought aloud to himself as he heard another tear jerking shriek come from the bedroom Amy was currently locking herself into.

"You and me both, Red." Rouge said as she sat down and faced the echidna. She crossed her legs and gave Knuckles a half smile.

"You're a girl- you obviously understand where these feelings come from." Knuckles stated as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned against the wall.

Rouge huffed and shrugged her shoulders. "For one Knuckle-head, I am a lady- not just a girl. And I can control my emotions and I especially know when to keep them in check. Unlike you and your anger management problems." Rouge said with a smirk crossing her face.

Knuckles became red in the face and growled at Rouge. He pointed his finger at her and raised his voice. "You shut it Batgirl! You just don't know when to quit!" Knuckles then stalked past her and into the kitchen where Tails was talking with Silver and Blaze.

Rouge was just about to get up when she saw Shadow eyeing her from across the room. He nodded at her and walked out the front door. She got up and followed him outside, shutting the door behind herself. She walked over to Shadow who stood under a large tree he was leaning on. Rouge flew up and sat on a strong branch and laid back- looking at the setting sun and the clouds above.

"You know why he left… don't you, Rouge?" Shadow said. Rouge looked down at him to see Shadow staring out over the water of the nearby beach. Rouge sighed and closed her eyes.

"I do Shadow, but it isn't something I can talk about at the moment. It's something I need to research more about before I give out information that I believe is true. All I can tell you is that Eggman gave Sonic a serum created by G.U.N. to enhance his genetic make-up. That's all I really know at this time." Rouge looked back down at Shadow to see his red eyes staring back at her.

Shadow moved to walk towards the train station and stopped. "Looks like you will be making a move to the headquarters then." He began walking again but stopped when he heard Rouge ask where he was going. Shadow smirked and turned to look back over his shoulder at the batgirl. "I am going to go pay the good old doctor a visit."

* * *

Sonic stopped before a small stream and sat down his red backpack. He got down onto his knees and threw water into his face and drank from the stream for a little bit. He stood back against a nearby tree and looked up into the darkening sky and sighed- hanging his head. "It's been three days now… I don't even have any clue where I am heading at this point." He started to reach for his backpack to continue his journey when suddenly he got a joint of pain coming from his head. Sonic quickly gripped his head with both hands and ground his teeth together to keep from screaming out in pain. He placed one hand on the tree to steady himself but slowly the pain took over and he was brought down to his knees.

"Shit!" Sonic screamed as he pounded his fist into the tree repeatedly. "What did you do to me Eggman?!" Sonic growled and placed his head against the ground. He looked up as he could feel his hands tingling. Keeping one hand pressed to his forehead to relieve the pressure, he looked at his other hand. He was shocked to see that his nails were now grown into full claws. He slowly felt up his face and jumped in shock when he touched his now enlarged fangs. He slowly felt more at his now rough and ragged quills. He quickly jumped over to the stream to look at his features and slowly backed up when he saw his reflection.

He knew this hedgehog.

And it wasn't him.

Sonic growled as he could feel the new presence in his mind. Sonic thought back to his reflection- about how dark his once blue fur had become; about how large his fangs and claws were; and especially the way his quills seemed to rise up like Shadow's. The most haunting feature, however, was the way that Sonic's eyes looked.

Lifeless- and dark.

Sonic gripped his head once again and fell to ground once more screaming aloud from the pain as a voice spoke into his head.

He then fell unconscious.

* * *

When Sonic woke up he was looking out into the morning sky. He slowly rose as he could feel his body sore from the rough night of sleep on the ground. Sonic looked around and was shocked to see that the beautiful trees that had been there the night before were now either knocked down or scraped by claws.

"Wha-What happened here?!" Sonic gasped looking frantically around. His eyes stopped upon a green figure that seemed to be watching him from the shade of one of the few trees still standing. Sonic got up quickly and looked at the figure as it started to walk towards him.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked as the figure came into view of the sunlight. The figure crossed his arms over his chest and sized up Sonic as Sonic did the same.

Sonic noticed that the figure was a Mobian like himself and was a porcupine. He also noticed he was several inches taller than him and wore clothes. He took in his grey t-shirt cut off and holey camouflage pants. He also noticed he wore spiked gold incubator rings around his wrists. He looked up into the eyes of the porcupine and was struck with the bright, golden color of his yellow eyes. Sonic slowly eased back down as a small smile crossed over the porcupine's face and he held out his hand.

"The name's Razor Blade, mate. I see you've caused quite a bit of a ruckus around these parts." Razor Blade smiled as Sonic shockingly took his hand to shake it. Sonic stared at Razor Blade and nodded a bit.

"You have a weird accent…" Was the only thing Sonic could think to say as Razor Blade let out a laugh and grinned at Sonic.

"Well, aye, mate I gotta say you're a sharp one aren't cha? I came from Australia. It helps around these parts to have an accent you know. Really helps with the ladies." Razor Blade smiles and bumps Sonic with his arm giving him a wink and a nudge. "Say mate, you gotta name? After seeing you destroy this place I gotta say you must have been given a killa name."

Sonic looks back at Razor Blade shocked and shakes his head, holding his hands up in front of him. "Woah, woah, woah. What do you mean, 'I destroyed this place'?" Sonic looks around him again and back to Razor Blade who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"You mean to tell me you don't remember doin' all this?" Razor Blade looks at Sonic who only nods to his question. "Well dang. Memory loss too? Sounds to me like you've gotta see my really good mate. He could probably help you." Razor Blade smiles and turns to walk in the direction he came from. Sonic stood confused for a second but decided to drop his many questions for now. He left to go get his backpack.

"Say, blue. You never did give me your name mate." Razor Blade looks at Sonic as Sonic is picking up his backpack from the ground near the stream. Sonic looks up and gives his trademark smile to Razor Blade.

"The name is Sonic- Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic smiles as recognition fills Razor Blade's face.

"Say- you're that hero from Station Square. Interesting you is all the way out here in these parts. Glad to have met yah though mate. Now let's go!"

Sonic follows closely behind Razor Blade as they walk about a half mile to small rusting Iron Gate. Razor Blade pushes open the gate and closes it behind Sonic. Sonic takes in the scale of the large, old mansion that has now appeared in front of him. He looks at Razor Blade to notice he's already at the front door looking back at him.

'Dang he's pretty quick…' Sonic thinks to himself as he trots up to the door and walks inside the mansion. He is then taken down a flight of stairs into a strange looking room that reminds him much of Eggman's lab. Sonic quickly grabs his head as another wave of pain fills his brain with dark thoughts and images of the tragic event that just happened to him a few days prior. He growls and suddenly feels his mind erase the dark thoughts as a soothing hand is placed on his forehead.

Sonic looks up and starts into the white ice blue eyes of a strange red hedgehog. Sonic could tell he was a hedgehog with the quills and features of a normal hedgehog but something was different. He wore a long, black trench coat, with black boots and gloves. His eyes seemed to point out in the corners unlike most species and his tail was way too long to be of a normal hedgehogs. It was almost as if it was a reptile's tail- especially with the sharp like object that seemed to protrude from the tip of his tail. The strangest feature however was the strange white markings all over his fur that seemed to create almost a tiger's stripes all along his body. It struck Sonic that it looked like the white fur coat was taking over his red coat slowly.

The mysterious hedgehog turned to walk away from Sonic and Sonic gasped as he saw the G.U.N. emblem on the back of his trench coat. The hedgehog turned back to view Sonic.

"Do you work for G.U.N.?" Sonic asked as he took in this mysterious guy one more time. The hedgehog shook his head and a small smile crept across his muzzle.

"No. However, I was created by them- much like your dear friend Shadow." Sonic shivered at the hedgehog's heavily guarded and cold voice. He raised his emerald eyes to be pierced with the white ice blue ones of the other hedgehog's.

"Who are you then… and there's more like Shadow?" Sonic seemed confused taken aback by the new information that G.U.N. was doing more testing on Mobian than Sonic knew about.

The figure chuckled and shook his head. "No- once again you are wrong. I am not an Ultimate Life Form much like Shadow. However, I am my own breed- a new kind of species created to be used for war and fighting for G.U.N." The hedgehog looked at Sonic as he spoke.

"Then, who exactly are you?" Sonic stated once again, getting frustrated with the unanswered question."

The hedgehog finally answered him by saying, "My experimental name was Experiment 1.099. But you may call me Gage."


End file.
